nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 19
“Let’s see, armor check, golden broadsword check, and of course my well developed animal communication skills might come in handy.” Boasted Zach, as he completed his mental checklist. “Well well, looks like you’re ready for just about anything; aren’t you?” Teased the Master. “Well well, look what scum just came in. As a matter of fact I am, so go ahead a give me your worst!” shouted Zach, making himself feel big inside. “Very well, but don’t feel to bad about loosing.” said the Master. He then vanished, leaving a small creature in his place. “Alright first things first. Before I kill you, I want to know what you are and what you do?” said Zach, hoping to add this creature to his personal collection. The creature replied in a shreek. “I’m what you would call a Parasite. But I’m more like your worst fears all attacking you at once.” replied the creature. “Huh, not very original. But no matter, time to die!” said Zach. The creature then jumped, but Zach dodge the creature, stabbing it in what he guessed to be is back. “Quick you are, but not quick enough.” said the creature, just then Zach was sprayed with a chemical that instantaneously knocked him out. “Four down, eight to go.” “I know I could have any weapon, but I’m not skilled with anything more then my Buccaneer Gear.” said Mattster as he finished putting on his personalized rank three gear. “Ah yes, oldies but goodies. Unfortunately, no amount of gear can help you.” said the Master. “We’ll see.” replied Mattster, with a smirk of his face. “Yes I will, but you won’t.” said the Master. “What is that suppose to mean?” asked Mattster. “Nothing, except you’ve never been able to see anything. Blinded by yourself and what you think things are.” said the Master. “Oh really, then why am I still here? I think a blind guy would be rather easy to defeat.” retorted Mattster. “Oh but you were, you see I left just before you asked your question. You’ve been out this entire time.” replied the Master. Mattster then realized what had happened to him, and how unaware he had been the past few minutes, not to mention years. “Brick, is that you?” asked Lu182 “Yeah it’s me, is that really you though?” replied Brick, not sure if he should trust the voice claiming to be his friend and partner. “Yes and I can prove it.” answered LU182. “Oh really, then tell me something only he would know!” demand Brick, weapon at hand. “You don’t really, love pizza. Oh and you were the first to commision knit caps for us.” replied LU182. Brick is estic excited ran toward LU’s voice, and LU the same. “Great to have you with me.” said Brick. “Agreed, but where is that fiend?” asked LU. “Why right here.” said the Master from behind. Brick having one of his tooth-blade knives, spun around attempting to hit the Master. But missed by just a few inches and fell to the ground. “Haha, typical. You two are always messing up and needing each other’s help. That’s why I put you two together. Figured it would make things fair, as if I’d ever be fair.” said the Master “Alright now, get on with the fight!” shouted LU182 in defence for his friend. “Very well, but I can’t wait to see which of you abandons the other first.” replied the Master before disappearing as before. The battle between the Brick, LU182, and the Parasites lasted longer than the MAster expected. But in the end they fell, along with the remaining First Builders. “The twelve have been beaten. Now for Nexus HQ and the entire galaxy!” Proclaim the Master. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts